Moments in the woods
by Iracabeth.of.Crims.3118
Summary: The idea of Storybook Prep belongs to my dear friend secrets in eyes of beholders. Basically it's a sister school to Ever After High where the students are the kids of characters from novels. Secrets also owns the fabulous OC Cal Adriett the male lead in this story. Persephone Lestrange is my OC.
1. Prologue

Persephone Lestrange was taking a walk in the woods. Her black curly hair flowed in the crisp fall breeze. sat on a stump by the silvery flowing river. A black bunny who she adopted in the woods named Selene was snuggling at her feet. Just then, she felt two strong arms surround her. She looked up to see a handsome chiseled boy in her grade, his blue eyes shining in the sun, his blond hair waving in the breeze.

"Cal!" she exclaimed. Cal Adriett was in her year at Hogwarts and Storybook prep. He was a Ravenclaw, destined to be the next Ginny Weasley though not blood related. Persephone was a Slytherin, the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, the ruthless death eaters. They both decided to rebel against their destinies because of their love for one another.

Cal gave Persephone a lilac Narcissus flower. It was her favorite. She wrapped her pale arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately which he gladly returned. Then they changed into their swimsuits away from each other and Persephone glided into the river. She splashed water into her boyfriend's face. Cal followed her down, to find her hiding behind a rock with her messy hair in all directions. He grabbed her by the waist and tickled her until she giggled. They went back to the surface and Cal ran his fingers through his girlfriend's raven tresses as she massaged his back with her long nails. "See how long you can stay underwater." he said.

Persephone obeyed until Cal told her to come. She saw a messy heart etched into a weeping willow with the initials "CA+PL" Carved inside. Cal wasn't much of an artist. Persephone loved it anyway. The two hugged and then Persephone was shocked to see fireworks in the star studded sky. Cal waved his wand and the fireworks spelled out "Persephone Lestrange, Will you go to the Spring Formal with me?"

"Oh merlin yes!" she squealed with delight. This day could not get any better.


	2. Cafeteria drama part 1

Persephone and Cal were enjoying wizard candies and butterbeer in the cafeteria. Unbeknownst to them, a new student at storybook prep was on the loose and out for blood. A boy with spiky chestnut hair, piercing black eyes and wearing a t-shirt with blood splatters was watching them. His name was Will Sikes son of Oliver Twist's infamous villain, Bill Sikes. Cal got up to go to the bathroom and Will saw his chance. He sat where Cal was sitting next to Persephone. "You're in my antagonist class aren't you?" he asked gruffly.

She nodded.

"Who're you s'posed to be?" he demanded.

"I'm a witch." she said.

"Where I'm from we don't take kindly to witches." he said drawing his knife. Persephone's brown eyes widened more than usual. "We kill witches. But, we take what we want from them first!" He grabbed Persephone's sterling silver locket, her only memory of her late mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. She searched her wand, but she realized the Sikes boy had taken it. Some of the boys at another table were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Persephone's rival, Florinda and her cousin, Lorenza twittered and laughed like a pair of idiots, mocking her pain. Will took the locket and put it in a bag. then he gave her a sickening grin. She had no wand, no dagger, no talking locket that gave her mother's advice for fighting. Will flipped her over and started to unzip the back of her green dress. "No! Please! just leave me alone!" she begged. Persephone hated begging. It made her seem weak. But it was the only thing left to do.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Will, smacking her sharply on the butt. He also yanked her wild black hair. Persephone let out a cry of pain as Will stabbed her in the thigh for the third time. Then he continued to try to strip her but her zipper was stuck. frustrated, he smacked her again. Her tears mixed with the blood dripping on the floor. Will pulled out a gun. "Goodbye, witchy." he laughed, holding the gun to the back of her head. Suddenly before he could pull the trigger, the gun turned into dust. Will was shocked. Cal was there, wand in hand his eyes ablaze with fury. "let her go." Will let out a nervous laugh. "Or what? you'll pull a rabbit out of a hat?" Will cracked up. Since they weren't in Hogwarts, Cal knew he could get away with what he had to do. "CRUCIO!" he yelled. The whole cafeteria fell silent as Will crumpled to the floor in pain. Florinda and Lorenza ran to his aid. Cal walked over to his girlfriend, who was on the table with three nasty gashes staining her gray leggings and a look of pure pain in her eyes. "let's go to the nurse." he said. Persephone's roommate, Katie Potter got Persephone a wheelchair as the Lestrange girl started to black out from the pain.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Katie belongs to Secrets as well. Will, Florinda and Lorenza are**** mine.**


End file.
